Killua's nightmare x Love and Fear x Amy's acceptance
by KuchiraCrystal-Sama
Summary: Killua gets a nightmare, now is afraid to love Amy, and Amy of course accepts. It's as simple as that. R&R please!


**Konnichiwa Minna! I'm back with another story, this time it's KilluaxOC!**

**This story takes place somewhere before proof of life.**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Killua's Nightmare x Love and Fear x Amy's acceptance

The room was dark, and grey. Blood splattered everywhere, it's stench hung in the air. Killua's hands were covered in the scarlet substance,. He stared at them, with pupilless blank eyes.

He looked at his victim,noting it was a girl, with pink hair, and blue eyes. Her name was "Ami!". Killua took heavy breaths, the scent of her blood arousing his mind. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. His legs wobbled, bringing him down.

He looked at his blood stained claws, his eyes and hands shook with horror. He dug his hands in his hair, ripping it off…

**. . .**

Killua sat upright, bolted awake, _it was…a nightmare? _ Just then the door creaked open, Crystal stood there, her eyes gleaming with worry "Daijobu ka, Killua?"

Killua faked a smile "Ii yo, Just a dream." He said. He pulled the covers over his shoulders ,and turned to his side, pretending to sleep.

Crystal looked unconvinced; nonetheless, she closed the door. The nightmare crept back into Killua's mind. That feeling of killing Amy, by his claws no less, stabbed his heart. But these fears, instead of keeping him awake, put him to a deep sleep.

**[Next Day]**

The nightmare still taunted him. Gon took notice of him, he nudged him a little in the elbow. Killua smiled, remembering their event.

Crystal was going to take everyone to one of their beach resorts in Yorkshin. She was thinking that since the Phantom troupe was gone; she would take them to the beach for a little fun.

Leorio parked the car not far from the sandy shore. Everyone stepped out. Amy, Killua, and Gon ran ahead of everyone, heading for the water.

"This is one of The Kuchira's finest beaches." Crystal explained. Which is funny, because all the resorts, hotels, and beaches are always the 'finest', I mean she's richer than Neon!

"This is kind of a private beach."

"Honto?" Leorio asked. Crystal nodded, searching her pockets for something. She drew out her phone, she flicked up an image, and handed it to Leorio.

It was a picture of two girls,one with bright Topaz twintails, and orange eyes, wearing an orange Bikini with white stripes lining vertically. The other one had her eyes closed, but she had emerald hair, braided thickly, and hung over her shoulder. She wore a pale green bikini, with a white trim.

Crystal was there too. She wore a white Bikini, with different shades of blue flower prints, and sky blue sleeves, she had a flowery straw hat over her head. They were clearly on a beach.

"On Topaz-neesan's, and Emerald-neesan's fourteenth birthday, they wanted to celebrate it on this beach, so we did" Crystal explained.

Leorio returned to Crystal her phone. "It sure is nice to have your personal beach" Leorio admitted.

"Eh." Kurapika admitted as well.

"I mean, think of all the hot girls you could hire!" Leorio exclaimed, putting on his perverted face.

Kurapika, and Crystal clenched their fists, their veins popping out their heads. "HENTAI!" they shouted in unison, punching his chin, and sending him flying into the sky.

**. . .**

Amy and KIllua, splashed water at each other. Amy took her turn and splashed water at Killua. Killua used his arms and blocked it. A playful grin crept on his face. He lunged for Amy, but a vision, appeared in his mind. Instead of saltwater, blood, instead of hands, claws, instead of the beach, a dark grey room, instead of Amy smiling, giggling. She was staring at the blank ceiling, her face was covered in blood, it oozed from her mouth, and eyes.

Killua came to a halt. Amy took notice "Killua?" she asked worriedly. Killua clenched his fist, his bangs cluded over his eyes. He gritted his teeth, turned and ran into the woods ahead. "Killua!" Amy called.

_Gommenna, Ami-chan, demo…mou, yada! _Killua ran deeper into the woods. Little did he know that Kurapika ran a little farther behind him.

Crystal walked over to Amy, she was squatting awkwardly on the wet, sandy shore, the wave hitting her and flowing back, wetting her dress. Her eyes were watery. Crystal knelt down wiping her eyes "Don't cry Ami-chan" she said.

"Nee oneechan," Amy asked, almost like Gon "Why did Killua run? What did I do?" she started crying. Crystal looked at her with sincerity, the sea wind blew blowing her purple locks back. Crystal smiled and explained "Ano ne, last night Killua-kun woke up in the middle of the night…I think he had a nightmare"

"A nightmare?" Amy asked, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Eh. I think he had a nightmare of…killing you." She said her voice softening.

"Demo, Killua would never do that!" Amy snapped, standing up.

Crystal's expression didn't change "Of course he wouldn't…He's just afraid that he will, he lacks self confidence that's all"

"But, why me?" Amy asked, confused.

Crystal's smile grew brighter as she answered "Because Killua loves you."

Amy said nothing, but her eyes widened in shock. "He doesn't want to see you in pain, Ami-chan"

"I didn't know…" Amy said, her bangs clouding over her eyes

"Killua!" Kurapika called out to him. Killua was still running, despite that he was exhausted, he wanted to run away from the nightmare. Frustration, and fear drove him, his claws began to sprout from his hands.

He came to a halt. He leaned his back against s tree and sank down. "I don't know Kurapika…" he tried to admit. " I'm afraid I'll kill Ami."

Kurapika stood watch his eyes softening.

"I..I..I"

Kurapika knelt, cupping Killua's cheek, he lifted Killua's chin to lock gazes with him. Water welled up quicker in Killua's eyes, teras streamed down his face, as he leapt in Kurapika's arms. Kurapika smiled, wrapping his arms around him, and patting his head. "Daijobu yo" he whispered. "Ami-chan will understand"

Killua didn't reply, but sobbed deeper in Kurapika's chest.

**. . .**

Killua and Kurapika returned back to the beach. Kurapika and Crystal went back to the car where Gon and Leorio were, to give Killua, and Amy some time.

"killua…" Amy began. "I—" "I don't think I can stay with you" Killua said cutting her off. His bangs clouded over his eyes as he spoke. "I'm afraid…."

" I know…" Amy said, clutching her heart lightly. "Crystal-neechan, told me everything…"

"Don't you get it?!" Killua shouted at her, tears streamed down his cheeks. "I…I…**I Love You, Damn it!**"

Amy fearlessly stepped forward, and wrspped her arms around his neck. "I know." She whispered "you always have… and besides I'd rather have you kill me, than us not ".

Killua just blew up, he removed Amy from her embrace, and pressed his lips against hers. The sea gulls fluttered, and the orange sun began to set

"Kawaii ne?" Gon asked happy for both of them

"Eh." Kurapika and Crystal said in unison, their fingers entwined with one another….

**~END~**

* * *

**So d'ya like it R&R please!**


End file.
